


Don’t You Hear Their Song?

by SurpassTheStars



Series: MAGtober 2020 [6]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Corruption!Martin, I don’t like gore at all, Its not relevant i just wanted to put it out there, MAGtober, Martin Blackwood Has ADHD, Pre-Episode: e22 Colony, day 6: corruption, just a little pinch of gore, minor gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurpassTheStars/pseuds/SurpassTheStars
Summary: Martin should have not gone to Carlos Vittery’s flat looking for more evidence. He should’ve dropped the case and went on with his day after hitting that dead end, but instead he goes and breaks in through a basement to his luck finds Jane Prentiss.
Series: MAGtober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958977
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Don’t You Hear Their Song?

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop doing this thing where i go “I can’t write today D:” and then come out with 1k and no memories of the past 2 hours

Martin should have not gone to Carlos Vittery’s flat looking for more evidence. He should’ve dropped the case and went on with his day after hitting that dead end, but instead he goes and breaks in through a basement to his luck finds Jane Prentiss.

He shuddered thinking about her, she was obviously not human, Martin doubted anyone could be alive like that, grotesque holes littering their sickly coloured body as worms went in and out, absolutely disheveled appearance, and the smell of  _ rot _ that was so potent.

Running back home was an adrenaline filled haze, he dropped his phone at some point but hadn’t noticed until he got into his flat out of fear of Jane following him, which turned out all for naught as he woke up the next morning to knocking and silver worms.

After playing whack-a-mole with the worms and dragging his towels and blankets to cover every nook and cranny the worms could get into he dragged himself into the kitchen to make tea that would calm him down.

Martin's hands were violently shaking to the point where he had to put down the kettle lest he burned himself with the hot water. He leaned against the counter, taking shaky deep breathes to stop the rising anxiety attack from happening.

He was fine, sure trapped in his apartment by a worm monster thing that would just  _ not stop knocking _ but he was pretty okay all things considered! He wasn’t a hive for small flesh-eating worms! He exhaled through his nose, the bar was so low.

Martin glanced at the door when Prentiss knocked again, then started shaking his head as if it would throw out the anxiety before going back to his tea. He was absolutely and utterly  _ fine _ .

Letting his tea steep he went rummaging around his small kitchen looking for the corkscrew he vaguely remembers owning, he found it in one of the bottom drawers hidden underneath a lot of well worn utensils that used to belong to his mum.

He got a knife too before taking his tea and heading back into the living room to keep his eye on the door. Setting down the tea on the table he sat back in his couch before the knocking started up again, it was getting rather annoying and if he wasn’t so afraid of whatever she was he would’ve opened the door by now to shout at her or maybe run.

Marin sipped his tea before wrapping a blanket around his shoulders to try to block out the cold air in his flat, his heating stopped working a few weeks ago and his landlord hadn’t gotten anyone to fix it yet. That lasted for a grand total of three minutes before he felt phantom worms crawling up his body making him throw it off to check himself for worms.

He didn’t get any sleep that night, everytime he would close his eyes he’d feel worms crawling around his body and burrowing in making him snap his eyes open to frantically check himself. Prentiss didn’t sleep either, she kept knocking on his door well into the night sometimes whispering words he couldn’t make out.

Martin wondered why his neighbours haven’t taken notice yet, he knew he wasn’t the only one living here but surely constant knocking would make someone come outside to check on what was happening, even if it was for a noise complaint.

At around six in the morning on his eighth day of being trapped in his flat, slowly losing his mind and averaging a good thirty minutes of sleep daily, Prentiss started talking. It was nonsensical and it made no sense to him but he couldn’t stop listening, Martin caught himself leaning forward sometimes as if he was ready to get up to go open the door.

“Don’t you hear their song, Martin?” She said, her voice shouldn’t work, she was filled with  _ worms _ but her voice seemed human enough, albeit on the raspier side but still human enough to be unsettling. “They are singing to you! They want you to join them!”

He wanted to ignore her and avoid thinking about it completely but he couldn’t stop giving her his attention. Martin was curious, not in the same way he would be when thinking about something that would derail his entire day. This curious felt forced, he couldn’t control his wanting to hear the song, to just open the door and be a part of the hive.

Realistically speaking, it might be from his lack of sleep, but he has been feeling less afraid and more curious little by little. He caught himself with his hand on the door handle, stopping quickly he slapped himself and shook his body to give himself the sense of shaking the feeling out before detouring into his open kitchen to get food.

Realistically speaking, he should’ve checked the door.

He didn’t realise until he felt a stinging pain in his ankle, he looked down to see a worm half way into his leg quickly trying to burrow itself deeper, he shook his leg out of instinct while reaching for the corkscrew to try to stab the worm out.

It was painful and rather grotesque, stabbing blindingly into the hole the worm had entered with a corkscrew but the nauseating thought of a worm being inside of him outweighed any pain he felt. At the end he got it out, his hand and leg were bloodied far too much for his own comfort.

“It was only trying to make its home, Martin.” 

Martin whipped his head around to come face to face with a frowning Prentiss, he would almost say she looked sad if the worms and rot that covered her face weren’t there.

“Why won’t you let them sing for you?”

Worms don’t sing. They can’t  _ sing _ . He heard squelching and moving but he shouldn’t be hearing singing, but he does. It was hypnotising, a mixture of a pleasant melody with the undertone of worms crawling and screaming.

He didn’t fight it when he felt worms biting into him, instead swaying the same way Jane Prentiss was in front of him. The song got louder the more worms neared him, he didn’t even realise when Prentiss came closer to him, putting dirt caked hands onto either side of his face and smiling.

Martin smiled back, he felt like home.

—————

Jon looked at his phone when he heard a notification ding off, it was from Martin who had apparently come down with something.

**_He’s ours now, Archivist. :)_ **

_ Who is this? And what did you do to Martin. _

**_It’s Jane if you’re so curious_ **

**_The Corruption has claimed him, he makes a lovely home._ **

Before Jon had a chance to begin to understand Prentiss’ texts Elias walked into his office with a grimace on his face. 

“Martin won’t be coming back it seems. If you have anyone in mind for the now empty assistant position please do let me know.” Elias walked out without letting Jon reply. He looked mildly annoyed at best.


End file.
